medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor (book)
Medal of Honor is a 2010 book written by ex-SAS Chris Ryan, who is notable for the longest escape and evasion from the enemy, covering 100 miles, in the world. During the Gulf War he was the only survivor of Bravo Two Zero, who made it to the Syrian border. 4 of the 8 man Bravo Two Zero were captured and the other 3 died, not by enemy fire, but by hypothermia. The book is in a sense a prologue to Medal of Honor. It tells the tale of Dusty, Voodoo, Rabbit and Jock. Plot Prior to the events of Medal of Honor, Dusty, Rabbit, Voodoo, and a S.A.S. trooper, callsign Jock, who was with the group as a B.C.R. (Battle Casualty Replacement), were tasked with finding an Afghan informant called Malouf, who was a tax collector for the local warlord Mahmoud Afridi. Malouf supposedly had intel about an al-Qaeda HVT, Al-Zaranj, who had ties with Afridi. The four operators were briefed by an U.S. intelligence officer, called Jackal. After the briefing they collected their gear and were deployed. 2214 HRS. They were flown to the DZ in an old Mi-8 and dropped off on quad bikes to drive themselves into position. After stashing their quads in a wadi, they went into a village called Pajay to look for Malouf. After finding him, Malouf told the team that Al-Zaranj had come down from the mountains and was in-fact in the same village. 01.30 HRS. The four consulted with HQ and made a plan to take out Al-Zaranj. Jock and Rabbit took Malouf with them back to the wadi where their quads were stashed, while Voodoo and Dusty went on to deal with their target. Voodoo and Dusty took out the safe-house's guards and went on to search the place, but all they found was a dead man booby-trapped with an I.E.D. 02.05 HRS. After the explosion, Jock pulled his sidearm to Malouf's head and demanded to know what went wrong. Malouf, facing death, told Jock, that Afridi had found out, that he was talking to Americans and as a result his daughter was taken prisoner. Malouf was told to set up a trap for the Americans or his child would die. Malouf also told Jock, that he does know the actual location of Al-Zaranj, that he was actually in a nearby valley called Bakharov, where an AQ cave was at. After finding out the truth from Malouf, Jock tied him up and tagged him with a firefly beacon, so that someone else could pick him up, if command still wanted him. Not able to raise Voodoo or Dusty on comm system, Rabbit and Jock got on their quads and moved into position to rescue their two comrades. When they got closer to the target building, Jock heard static and coughing over the comm system and found out that Dusty and Voodoo are still alive and uninjured. 02.50 HRS. They came up with a plan to get them out of the building, what was by now surrounded by five AQ fighters. First Rabbit and Jock had to take up sniper positions over looking the compound, which before had been manned by two AQ snipers. Now that Rabbit and his British friend were in position, the plan was in full effect. Dusty and Voodoo threw couple of frag grenades over the compound wall and blasted their way to freedom. After reaching Rabbit and Jock, the four got ready to move out. 03.17 HRS. Unfortunately before they could move anywhere, they were found by AQ search parties. While the others were keeping up the intense suppressing fire on the AQ fighters, Voodoo was able to call in an evac chopper. Even though the team was pinned down, they put up quite a fight trying to demoralize the enemy. Soon one Mi-24 gunship and two Mi-8 came to the rescue. As Mi-24 laid down cover fire the team ran towards one of the Mi-8. The other Mi-8 went to pick up Malouf. In the "Hip" the team stocked up on ammo and they were given a SOFLAM and a map of Bakharov by the loadmaster. They disembarked on a plateau, which was located on a mountain near the valley, where they had to climb boulders and cliffs in order to get into position to laser the target for an air strike. By the time they reached their objective, first signs of the sunrise were appearing. They set up the SOFLAM and waited for the CAS. The team was spotted when a stream of sunlight creeped over the mountain peaks and reflected off the lens of the SOFLAM. They were immediately spotted by Al-Zaranj's men and a long firefight ensued. They would've been in big trouble if the UAV would've taken any longer to fire it's Hellfire missiles. The missiles did their job to perfection, killing everyone outside and inside of the cave. 06.30 HRS. Now that their mission proved to be a success, the team packed up their gear and called in for a helicopter to pick them up and take them back to base. Soon two helicopters from earlier that night appeared over the mountain peaks, a Mi-8 and a Mi-24. Back at base the men enjoyed their free time with their friends. Dusty was surrounded by Wolfpack, Rabbit and Voodoo were with Neptune and Jock was with his S.A.S buddies. As Jock was waiting for his flight to Hereford, England, Dusty approached him and gave him an American MRE, just as he was getting ready to go on another mission, saying: "I can't watch you eating that British shit. You chose the wrong time to be bugging out on us, my friend. Voodoo and Rabbit just got word to move to Gardez. Some dude there called Tariq wants to tell us where the AQ forces are amassing". Wolfpack and Neptune were getting ready for going after Tariq. Moments later Rabbit and Voodoo, who were by the entrance, nodded at Jock as a sign of respect. It meant they had been in the suck together and because of that he was now one of their brothers. The book ends with Jock thinking to himself: "Different accents. Different training. But the same attitude. Same single-minded determination. Same resolve to get the job done. Yeah. Same shit, different package." Used material *"Medal of Honor" by Chris Ryan Released: 2010 Category:Medal of Honor (2010)